


Downtime & Distractions

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lace Panties, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, No Spoilers, Panties, Panty Kink, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Amara has an unconventional way of pulling Moze away from her work.





	Downtime & Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> For Marissa Lenti, who brought my new favorite Vault Hunter to life. Thank you so, so much. Here's to many happy-ish years of marauding around in a giant fuckin' mech made of a hundred-percent pure motherfucking awesomeness. 
> 
> #MozeGang

//

_ **(So You Want To Take A Break... / The Four 'O Clock Song)** _

//

It was the night shift aboard the Sanctuary III.

Now, exactly what that meant was anyone’s guess, given that an _ eat when you’re hungry, sleep when you’re tired _ philosophy had been set up ever since the initial attempts to get people to actually adhere to some kind of schedule had failed miserably, but the point was, it was, in theory, the shift in which the ship’s inhabitants were a bit more quiet than usual. For some, being quiet entailed sleeping, or drinking, or some other recreational activity, but in this particular case, as the metaphorical camera swung into the rather chaotic room that belonged to a certain Vault Hunter, it seemed as if whatever was going on was a bit more-

_ Clunk. _

-physical. Holed up in her room and generally uncaring of the world around her, Moserah “Moze” Andreyevna banged away at her Iron Bear mech with the grace and subtlety of a sledgehammer wielding psycho, working on her beloved mech with care, in a broad definition of the word. Not that the mech couldn’t take a pounding, mind, it absolutely could, which was why Moze was whacking a certain kink in the mech with-

“What’s all the racket?”

-force that was no longer being applied. Turning about, Moze’s eyes fell upon those of Amara, the Siren’s lips turned up in a smile. “Took a nasty hit during that last fight.” She said. “Was just trying to fix it.” Setting down the wrench, Moze stretched, stepping away from Iron Bear as she went. “You need something looked at?”

“Think I’m good.” Amara said, as she sauntered over, hips swaying with every step. “Though I do see something that needs a touch-up…” 

Raising an eyebrow, Moze turned back towards Iron Bear, wondering exactly what Amara was talking about. “Mind pointing it out? Think I’ve fixed the worst of the damage, but if there’s something else-” 

The sensation of a hand around her waist, gently steering her away from looking at her mech, brought Moze back around to face Amara. “I wasn’t talking about the mech, Mozie.” She said, her other hand coming up to cup her face. “I was talking about the cute little ex-Vladof trooper who looks rather worn down. Sound familiar?”

Smiling, Moze sighed, leaning into the Siren’s touch as Amara drew her close. “She certainly does.” She replied, just as Amara cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her lips. A soft little noise escaped her mouth as the Siren pressed the kiss, wrapping Moze up in a tight hug as she went. Breaking away for a moment, Amara’s eyes seemed to shine with delight as she lifted Moze into the air and carried her out of the room. 

“You spend so much time working on ol’ Iron Bear...” Amara said, as she opened the door to her room with an ethereal hand and stepped inside, tossing Moze’s helmet to one side of the room and dropping the Vladof trooper onto the bed. “...I think it’s time someone worked on _ you.” _ Climbing atop her, Amara kissed Moze, reaching for the woman’s clothes. “Besides, you were making a bit of a racket. It was kinda hard to do anything fun while you were banging around like that.”

“I wasn’t being _ that _ loud.” Moze said, as her jacket was undone and pulled off by the Siren. “Fixing Iron Bear’s just my idea of a relaxing evening-” The shirt beneath found itself lifted up and pried off with a smooth yank. “-though this isn’t such a bad alternative.”

“It’s _ my _ way of relaxing.” Amara said, as she grasped at Moze’s breasts, leaning down to kiss her. “It’s _ much _ better than working on the mech, isn’t it?” 

Nod.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” She said, summoning ethereal hands to toy with Moze’s tits and caress her face, whilst her actual hands drifted down and began to undo her fellow Vault Hunter’s pants. Off they came with a forceful yank, Amara licking her lips as she took in the sight of Moze’s panties. “Well, _ those _ are new.” She said with a thoughtful hum, admiring the elegant design, ornately patterned lace and bright, bold red a bit of an oddity compared against Moze’s usual clothes. 

“Got ‘em on the last supply run. Figured you’d like ‘em.” Said the Gunner, moaning as one ethereal hand got a little _ bold. _

“I do.” Amara said, as she took a moment longer to savor them, before hooking her fingers into the lace and taking them off. Twirling Moze’s panties around with an idle hand, she set them down in almost reverent fashion and crawled up the bed. Climbing atop Moze, she pressed her lips to the brunette’s, enjoying the way the smaller woman squirmed as her ethereal hands ran wild across her body, touching her breasts, her sides, and with a little bit of phasing, even her ass. “You’re so tense.” Amara said, smirking, as she brought out another pair of ethereal arms to spread Moze’s legs, snaking an arm around the brunette and drawing her close. The other arm began to brush against her stomach, fingers trailing down towards her pussy. “It’s not good for you.”

Taking her time, the Siren’s hand moved lazily down the curvature of Moze’s body. Amara admired the Gunner’s frame, adorable, with strength lying beneath that alluring exterior of hers. Pressing another kiss to Moze’s cheek, she slipped her fingers into the brunette’s pussy.

“Ah-”

Amara pressed a kiss to her lips, muffling the little cry that escaped Moze as she plunged her fingers into the Gunner’s wet heat. “You like that?” She asked, receiving a hasty nod as she broke the kiss and began to pump her fingers in lazy fashion, teasing Moze, getting her worked up. The brunette was putty in her grasp, moaning and shifting with every touch of her fingers, be they her actual ones or her ethereal ones. She pumped her fingers, watching excitedly as Moze’s eyes flared when glowing blue hands trailed circles about her breasts and gave her nipples a playful squeeze, the manner with which the brunette squirmed as Amara’s lips found her neck and _ pressed. _

With her legs being spread by a combination of her own will and Amara’s glowing arms, Moze found herself staring up into the Siren’s eyes, lips permanently parted, moaning the whole time. “Amara-” She gasped, the sensation of fingers inside of her pussy, pumping at a steady rate, making her shudder and buck her hips, upwards, into Amara’s touch. “-Amara…”

“Yes, Mozie?” The Siren asked, pressing another kiss to her vulnerable neck.

“...feels so good.” Said the Gunner, returning the kiss with one of her own, panting heavily as she shuddered, clearly wanting more. Only too happy to oblige, the Siren’s arm flared, and a moment later, her fingers began to glow with energy. 

Moze screamed.

As the sensation of the Siren’s energies massaging her pussy in tandem to the pumping movements of her fingers hit her like a freight train, the Gunner found herself shaking with want as Amara played her body like a piano, hitting every note with masterful skill. She could feel the Siren’s phantom hands wandering her body, trailing lines in some places, squeezing in others, and all throughout, Amara’s fingers pumped, whilst her lips pressed kisses to Moze’s cheeks and lips. Feeling her climax approaching, Moze reluctantly broke off one particularly delectable kiss, panting all the while. “Amara-” She gasped, breath shaky. “I-I’m gonna cum-”

“Then cum, Mozie.” Said the Siren, smirking as she dove back in for another kiss. _ “Please.” _

Mentally counting down, Amara watched as Moze’s eyes went wide, her body taut, and a second later, the pleasure she’d been pushing the Gunner into overwhelmed her. Moze howled, her delighted scream muffled by her lips, and she came undone in the Siren’s many arms, screaming as she came. 

“Amara!”

Bucking and shaking in Amara’s arms, Moze hit her climax at full speed. Her pleasure burst, sweeping over her body like a tidal wave, dunking her head-first into the metaphorical ocean of sensation. Gasping for breath, Moze shook, hips moving of their own accord into Amara’s touch, lips crashing into the Siren’s with reckless abandon. “Amara, fuck, _ Amara-” _ She gasped between kisses, breathing in the Siren’s intoxicating scent with every lungful of air she took in. No matter how many times Amara pumped her fingers, however many times their lips collided, it wasn’t enough. Moze wanted more, more, _ so much more. _

“That’s it.” Amara said, kissing her neck. “Let it all out…” She drawled, keeping up her powerful, vibrant pace as she made the Gunner climax. Her lips wandered Moze’s face, her cheeks, her lips, her forehead, even her neck, it didn’t matter where they landed, so long as they landed somewhere. Moze’s delighted screams were music to her ears, and as the brunette finished her orgasm, her climax coming to a finish in a vibrant, spectacular crash of sensation, she was there to ground the Gunner, keep her steady as she came down from her high.

For a couple of minutes, they simply lay there, Amara basking in the way that Moze panted and gasped, clearly attempting to collect herself. Pulling her fingers out of the brunette and letting her phantom hands dissipate, Amara held Moze, feeling her heartbeat steady, hear her breath level out, see the look in her eyes become calm. “Enjoyed yourself?” She asked, receiving a little nod in response. 

“You’re the fuckin’ best, Amara.” Moze whispered, smiling exhaustedly as she pressed another kiss to Amara’s lips. Chuckling, the Siren reciprocated the kiss, before extricating herself from the Gunner’s arms. 

“Now, unfortunately-” Amara began, as she picked up a blanket and tossed it over Moze, tucking her in as she went. “-I promised Zane I’d help out with a little problem in engineering, so I can’t stay.” Moze made a little pouting noise, and Amara reached down to ruffle her hair, pressing another kiss to her as she went. “-but don’t you worry, I’ll be back later.”

“Mmkay.” Moze said with a yawn, smiling a sleepy, if fond, smile, at Amara, just as her eyes began to close. “Don’t be long.”

“I won’t.” Amara said, making her way out of the room. On her way out, Amara took note of the brunette’s discarded panties, the little, elegant things lying on the floor. Shrugging to herself, the Siren walked over, reached down and grasped them, taking a moment to admire the sensation of the fabric on her fingertips. Tucking them away into an empty pocket, Amara cast one last look at Moze, blew a kiss at her now-sleeping lover, and left the room, turning the lights out as she went. As she shut the door with one hand, Amara’s other one reached into the pocket in which the brunette’s panties lay, running an inquisitive thumb across the fabric. For a moment, she wondered if Moze would be a bit put off by their absence when she awoke, they _ were _ quite a quality piece of lingerie, after all, and something of that kind of cost going missing was probably cause for at least mild annoyance, but frankly, she didn’t really care-

-they made a lovely souvenir, after all. 

//

“Well, _ someone’s _ happy.” Zane said, as Amara walked into engineering with a smirk on her face and a pep in her step. 

“What gave it away?” Asked the Siren in cheerful fashion, as she walked over to the Operative and began to examine the panel he’d been working on for the better part of the last fifteen minutes. “It’s two in the morning, I _ could _ just be faking it.” 

“Mm, I doubt it.” Zane replied, as he began to fish through a toolbox, just as Amara knelt down by him, taking a look at his handiwork, an idle arm waving a greeting to FL4K, who had taken note of the ongoing work and begun to walk over, presumably to offer their assistance. “You can’t fake the kind of happiness you’ve got about you.” 

“Why so?” Amara asked, an amused smile on her face.

“Well, for one, you smell like sex, and two, I can clearly see Moze’s panties in your pocket.” Zane quipped. “They’re very nice, if I do say so myself.” He added, almost as an afterthought.

FL4K stopped in their tracks, green eye blinking slowly. As Amara blushed and attempted to hide the panties, an amused laugh began to emanate from the Beastmaster.

“Ah, mating rituals.” FL4K said in a sage tone. “Always so entertaining.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> #mozara
> 
> ...and uh, besides the fact that I ship Mozara super fucking hard and I'm so fucking excited about Borderlands 3, there's not really much for me to say down here. 'Til next time.


End file.
